Double Vision
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: [PPGZ] They say meeting your doppelganger is an ill omen. . . [Includes the Powerpunk Girls]
1. Prolouge: Catoptrophobia

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **

_**A/N: Unlike most of the fics I've been writing lately this will have zero romance. Just action, a good dose of violence and horror. Just as a warning though there is a lesbian character. **_

Prologue. Catoptrophobia; Fear of Mirrors _they reflect our true selves to us_

She twisted the diamond-shaped faucets and the pouring water waned. She stood with her head against the porcelain wall of the shower, staring at her toes as water shimmied through her damp red hair and receded into droplets, hitting the floor. She grasped the towel hanging nearby, dabbing her stinging eyes with it before draping it around herself.

A gasp escaped her lips as her wet feet touched cold bath tiles, then she looked to her left and her eyes widened. Her pink skin (fresh from a hot shower) turned white with fear.

A pair of luminous red eyes stared into her own scared eyes. Her reflection looked similar, but also dissimilar. Her hair was long, the ends wiry waves and her body almost anorexically thin, yet she carried her nude form with pride compared to Momoko, who hid her more healthy body behind a towel.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Momoko approached, holding the piece of cloth around her closely, her free hand outstretched and shaking. The girl reflected held out her own hand, smirking as if she knew the logic behind this phenomenon.

The hands were separated by a thin layer of glass, but Momoko felt the queasy feeling in her stomach increase. She turned her head away, but still watched her doppelganger from the corner of her eye.

The girl rubbed her lip fondly then rolled her hand into a fist and struck the fragile mirror between them. Momoko stumbled backwards and landed on her bum, her towel became disheveled. Shards of glass littered around her and in her, leaving drizzling specks of crimson.

She stared at the malevolent redhead standing before her, then quickly covered herself up.

The other her approached, slowly but dangerously. A hollow laugh reverberated in her throat and glass cracked under her feet. She left bloody footprints but failed to notice, her focus on the frail girl who was hastily backing away.

Momoko froze as her backside hit the toilet and she bit her lip, staring up at the other. She felt as fragile as the mirror that had been shattered.


	2. Chapter 1: Aperiophobia

**Apeirophobia; Fear of Infinity it just goes on forever and ever**

Momoko steadily watched her reflection as she washed her hands. Did it move with her, or against her, just now? She was constantly worrying.

"Is something wrong? You look tired these days."

Miyako held her hands to her chest and peered at her friend's dulled eyes.

"I've been having these nightmares..."

"About what?"

"I don't know." Momoko knit her brows and was relieved to see her reflection copy her. "...Are they about myself?"

oOo

"Get back here, you brats!" The middle-aged grocer yelled, wielding a stale baguette.

The mischievous trio snickered, running wildly as they clutched the spoils of their theft.

"Run faster!" Brick ordered, noticing his brothers lagging behind. "I don't want those wenches to come over and ruin our lunch!"

Boomer and Butch struggled to quicken their pace, winding around citizens as they kept an eye on their leader. Butch hopped over a puppy, only to almost trip over a cat that wound around his legs, meowing, ignoring that he had caused the boy to almost fall. Boomer eventually latched onto his arm, making it harder to catch up with Brick.

Eventually Brick's pace slowed and Butch could tell from the thinning crowds and the battered buildings bespeckled with haphazard boards that they were in the outskirts of the city.

Brick stopped in front of one of the debilitated buildings and rested on the bench wrapped in vines nearby. Fully relaxed, they devoured the food, growling in-between bites like feral cats, guarding their share. Boomer decided to stay away from Butch and Brick, afraid they would snatch his armful of apples. The blonde bit crisply into the first apple, looking around him for some form of dinner entertainment. He caught sight of an store that looked like it would crumble to the ground if it weren't for the ivy hugging it. The remainder of the shop window said only "Anti," and beyond the glass caked with dust, Boomer could see an assortment of junk wrapped in spider webs as thick as gray cotton candy.

He took another bite of his apple before entering through a gap in the broken window. Dust sprung up from his footsteps and he sneezed violently. The noise seemed to echo, at least to him. His wide eyes investigated the drafty building, hoping he didn't disturb anything more sinister than himself. He was a Rowdyruff, but a scaredy cat at heart.

Delicately, curiously, he brushed his hand across a rocking horse. It creaked back and forth at his touch and he was instantly compelled to ride it. He paused, wondering if he should, feeling like he was being watched. He looked around the room, blinking, and spotted a mirror speckled with stains, forgetting about the toy horse.

Though the atmosphere felt more foreboding the closer he approached the oval object, his frightened interest kept him from skittering away. He stopped, cocking his head to the side, then froze as a pair of hands wandered past his shoulders and suddenly clenched his throat. The blonde stood paralyzed as his screams echoed across the hollowed building.

His panic waned when he recognized the gales of laughter behind him. "That's not funny!" he shouted.

Brick and Butch defended themselves with muffled apologies interrupted by laughter. They tried to stop, taking deep breathe and staring at their miffed brother with forced seriousness, only to soon snort and hold their sides again.

Boomer, agitated, turned back to the mirror and blinked at the fogged person reflected. Although he couldn't see it clearly he could swear the image wasn't quite his own. Butch, whose laughter finally calmed, seemed to notice the same with his own reflection, touching the mirror.

"Er... guys," Brick said uneasily, his lip curled. He was unsure whether to be disturbed or fascinated.

"Where's my reflection?" he asked, pointing with his index finger. Butch and Boomer gasped and pushed the redhead closer to the mirror, where it would be impossible to not see himself. His image still wasn't there. They stared back at him in shock.

"Vam..." Boomer whispered.

Thoughts of a vampire Brick were short-lived. A slender hand swooped from the other side of the mirror, waving as if it were looking for something to pull in.

Spontaneous as always, Brick grabbed the hand and yanked. A weird noise-- a cross between static and lightning-- tore the air as the attached arm was revealed. The finely manicured fingers tightened around Brick's and yanked back harshly, enough to bring him to his feet and through the mirror. Buch tried to save him, latching onto his foot, while Boomer tried to prevent Butch's heroics, knowing he would be pulled in as well.

Though they howled, their cries were nothing against the haze of static. They felt parallels of monochrome wrap around and stretch them. The process of the warped purgatory seemed to repeat itself to the point that they began to forget who they were. Their individual thoughts blended together as if they were one, almost none.

They snapped back to awareness, firm ground staggering under the shock of travel across dimensions.

"They look like those wankers that are already on this side."

"I guess that proves Jomo's invention really worked," a voice as sweet as knives said as its owner cracked her knuckles. "Too bad for him we got to use it first."

The Rowdyruff Boys' visions finally came into focus, taking in the image of the three girls. They were dressed in familiar leotard skirts, though their accessories were far from tame. Their boots were over the knee and the heels looked dangerous to walk in or to be walked on. Like their boots, their gloves were long, ending in a ring of spikes at their elbows.

"Who are you?"

The girls smiled and the redhead answered: "I'm glad you asked." They sprung up in the air to pose and announced proudly, "We are the Deadly Science Legend: Powerpunk Girls Z!"

"Brat!" The blonde said, winking.

"Brute!" The girl with the meanest look toyed with her mace.

"Berserk!" The leader made a peace sign, contradictory to all she stood for.

"Oh." Brick rolled his eyes. "They're just like the Powerpuff Girls Z only goth."

"We're not goth," mumbled Brat, crossing her arms.

"Powerpuff Girls... Z?"

Berserk ran her thumb along her curled lip. The trio turned to each other, sharing malicious glances.

"Hm, it's only logical," Brute said. "If there are doubles of the boys, we should have doubles too."

Brat giggled. "I bet she's not as adorable as me."

"Pft. If not, I'm sure she's not a slut like you." Brute smirked. "She is your opposite."

Brat glared daggers at the tomboy.

"We'll find out what our doubles are like soon enough." Berserk flew between the girls. "Right now we need to greet our guests properly."


	3. Chapter 2:Brontophobia

_**A/N: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**_

Chapter 2. Brontophobia; Fear of Thunder and Lightning storm clouds are blowing in

The vixen's cerulean eyes glowered over her handiwork and she gave a toothy smile to the exhausted boys.

"Brat! We are not going to wait for you!" Brute yelled.

Brat languidly turned on her heels, walking a few steps backwards, still admiring the brutality she had unleashed on the battered Rowdyruffs. She pursed her lips in mock innocence, then blew a kiss, winking as she gloated, "Remember, beautiful flowers have thorns."

She skipped away, her high heels clicking across cracked pavement, and then she jumped through the mirror.

OOo

Ken flipped through the pages of his science book and yawned. He had read this book countless times, and only pulled it out to keep himself occupied when he was bored, though he was beginning to realize that it only intensified boredom. Peach stirred in his lap, sleeping-- or more accurately-- recharging. Ken patted the pooch's smooth steel frame and turned another page in the book.

"Wan..." Peach muttered and squirmed, his ears twitching restlessly.

"Are robotic dogs capable of dreams?" Ken wondered aloud, suspecting a nightmare was the cause of Peach's restlessness. He scratched the dog's chin to calm him but that only seemed to help awaken him.

"Wan!" Peach cried, jolting up, his nose sniffing the air. "Monster, da wan!"

Ken's eyes widened and he hopped from his seat, rushing to the main lab. Peach trailed around his legs, sniffing and repeating, "Monster! Monster!"

"Professor!" Ken bolted through the doors.

The Professor blinked, looking away from his work. Before he could ask what was wrong, he heard Peach barking in alarm. Ken was at the computer monitor, rapidly tapping away at the computer keys. He searched through all the surveillance cameras around the city to no avail. It looked like a peaceful day.

...for now, Ken thought to himself. Peach never lied.

"The calm before the storm," he concluded and turned to his father.

The Professor shared his son's thoughts and nodded to him, then to Peach. Peach snapped out of his panic.

"Powerpuff Girls Z, da wan!"

OoO

Momoko growled and glared at her belt, then looked longingly at her noodles. She and Miyako sighed as they quickly repacked their lunches, while Kaoru stuffed her face with the rest of her food. She looked up, game face on, her cheeks bulging from the excess food. Momoko had to resist giggling at the sight, forcing herself out of the classroom before a laugh slipped out. Oblivious to the humor, Kaoru and Miyako followed.

OoO

Blossom flipped open the compact. "What do you have for us today?"

Ken's face flickered on screen. "Peach sensed a monster but we don't know where it is... exactly."

Buttercup raised a brow, arms crossed. "Then we're investigating?" She was throughly disappointed.

"Exactly. Peach sensed a monster in the outskirts of Tokyo City, but lost the signal soon afterwards."

Blossom nodded. "We'll check it out."

OoO

Marbled shadows glowered outside of the brilliant city. If the girls didn't know any better they would have sworn it was dusk. Glass crackled and chimed under their footsteps and Bubbles made a soft gasp that echoed throughout the hollow streets.

"What is it?" Buttercup spun around, hoping that the investigation was closed. Every pore of her was aching to fight. It had been a slow week and even Mojo was long due for an appearance.

"It's nothing." Bubbles shook her head. "I never thought there was a ghost town near the city. It looks like something straight out of a cowboy movie."

"It's probably an older part of--" Bloosom suddenly stopped, then raised a finger to her lips, asking her questioning comrades to hush.

She cupped her ears, blinking, then turned to the two girls. "Do you hear that?"

Bubbles and Buttercup leaned forward, ears cupped. "Sort of..."

"Let's follow that first." Blossom went in the right direction. As they neared the antique shop they turned to each other.

"It sounds like some kind of static." Blossom poked her head inside the bare window, it's broken glass under her feet. She slipped inside the old building, eyes searching, her insides trembling the more they delved deeper into this ghost town, this abandoned shop. Blossom looked ahead of her, stomach cartwheeling, and her heart grew heavy, pummeling against her ribcage.

Curiously, Blossom walked forward, then bolted back a step as the image of a similar redhead rippled into view.

"Just like my dream..." She held her hands to her chest and swallowed, praying the girl with the deranged grin wouldn't jump at her.

"Did you find something?" Buttercup tapped her shoulder.

Blossom shrieked, her hair standing on end. Though she realized it was Buttercup who startled her, she was still shocked.

"Relax, it's just us." Bubbles humbly smiled.

"What is this? Some kind of mirror trick?" Buttercup peered at her warped reflection, hands on her hips and curled tongue sticking out, skeptical.

She began to tap the glass, confused by the abnormal ringing sound that echoed, accustomed to the brisk sound mirrors gave, similar to that of when one knocked on doors. On the third impact, her fist was consumed and the sound of shrieking particles enveloped them, ringing in their ears, shaking the ground below them.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Buttercup's widened eyes softened as she became more curious of this object, moving her hand in and out.

"The monster is probably on the other side."

"That would explain why Peach lost the signal," Blossom added.

Bubbles and Buttercup turned to the leader; even Buttercup, who often took the rein, waited for approval.

Blossom bit her lip, lowering her eyes towards her counterpart in the mirror. "Let's go."


End file.
